I Love You, That's Why I'm Letting Go
by darkinfinity-10
Summary: Tezuka does everything to help Fuji forget, though he wanted it least, they all needed it the most.


Disclaimer: I still don't own POT, but I own the thoughts… R&R please

**Disclaimer: I still don't own POT, but I own the thoughts… R&R please**

**To all who have been waiting for chapter 6 of Rejections, I will post it on April 7. And to those who wanna watch PoT, there will be a time-slot for it at QTV 11, Mon-Fri, 1pm. Hope you like the story.**

**Warning: this is yaoi so if you hate yaoi, don't read it. You have been WARNED so I won't expect flames… Have mercy.**

Fuji was waiting for his bride-to-be. It was his wedding day, a sad wedding day. Invited, uninvited, known and unknown guests were all there to witness everything that Mr. Fuji, his dad, had fixed. It was his way to get richer and more powerful. They were competing against AGOC- Atobe Group of Companies. The plan was for his own pleasure, not for his son. It was also his way of saying, "I win, my dear son". The marriage was a way to separate the two lovers. The man Fuji loved was there, forcedfully invited by Mr. Fuji to witness the engagement of his boyfriend to a girl they never really knew. The scene was painful for him. He had to watch and listen to everything that will happen in the ceremony of sorrow and angercaused by one man who was praising and worshipping money.

Tezuka Kunimitsu could hardly believe everything that was happening at that very moment. Even his boyfriend who now stands at the front of the altar dressed in a groom's suit wished nothing of it was real. Sadness and anger could be seen in their eyes. Their eyes were blurry and tired of crying. Their hearts were tired of fighting for their love and they can do nothing more than accept it.

_Fuji fell on the floor, cheeks red as the apples he and her lover used to share. His eyes were blurry and tired. His body was shaking and his heart, broken into a million pieces._

"_Shame on you! Having sex with the same gender is a disgrace! This is intolerable!" the old man says to his son as he slaps the poor boy who's body was starting to give up._

"_What's wrong with loving a person!" he replied unrespectfully_

"_Everything is wrong when you love the same sex! I thought you would be one obedient kid, but it turns out that you are nothing but waste!" the old man said. _

"_Go ahead! Throw me anywhere you want! You can't stop me!" he said "Remove all my rights in the family business, I don't need your damn money!" then he stood up slowly_

"_Why you!" then he threw him to the wall, hitting the lampshade and shattering it to broken, sharp pieces. Fuji banged his head and as he placed his hand on the floor for support, the broken glass piece cut right through his hand, making it bleed. He was helpless. Then he started calling out his lover's name:"Mitsu…Mitsu! Help me here, please! Come home!"_

"_And now you have plans on escaping from me? I tell you, you two won't get out of Japan, alive" then the man got an injection from the side drawer of his office table. "you will never win over me, Syusuke. Because I'm the father here, you are only a son"_

_Fuji's vision started to blur… then black. His father gave him a sleeping serum, so that he would be easier to lock in to his room and tie him on his bed._

The girl was Konoshi Umi. Their family owned an oil shipping company that exports oil worldwide. She was the only child in the family, but she wasn't spoiled. She was kind and gentle. Her parents were also greedy in money so she was almost in the same situation as Fuji. She needed to marry a guy she never knew just for her parent's sake, not for hers. So she understood Fuji's feelings and marrying this Fuji guy was the best way to help him.

_As soon as Fuji woke up, his father's face was smirking at him._

"_Now, I would only tell you one thing, and it's for your boyfriend's safety. If ever you should escape or go out of this house, I tell you, something extremely bad will happen to your dear Mitsu" then he brushed Fuji's hair_

"_Don't touch me, you monster!" he said to his dad, trying to bite him and make his nose bleed._

"_Oh, no. You are the monster, for having sex with your Mitsu" the old man said, the smirk getting more annoying by the second._

"_Shut up! No matter what happens, I won't marry that son of a bitch!" the brunet said, trying to break free from the bonds._

"_Okay, if you want me to kill him right here, right now" then he called his guards. They brought in a guy, blindfolded. _

"_Mitsu!" he shouted_

_The other couldn't see a thing and shouted: "Syu, where are you? Where am I? Remove this thing off my face!"_

_Then one snap and the guard removed the black handkerchief from his face was removed and he saw his Syu, tied and crying in front of him._

"_You demon!" he said to Fuji's dad._

_Then his dad hit him in the head with the gun. Click, the gun said. It was ready to run a bullet straight at Tezuka's forehead._

"_My lad, you still have a lot to learn. Too bad, all your dreams end here" he said "And your meaningless existence with it!"_

"_STOP!" the brunet said to his demonic father "I'll do whatever you say, just don't do it, please!" he begged his father_

_The old man chuckled then gave a laugh. He slowly put the gun down and stared at his son._

"_Your weak and controllable." He said to Fuji "You made the right choice"_

_Then with one snap, the guards removed the bands from Fuji's wrists and ankles. Fuji was about to approach his lover when-_

"_Oh,oh! You don't want to touch him do you?" the old man said "Now, head to your room and dress up, we'll be going to Umi's house to settle everything" _

_Fuji could do nothing but follow like a puppy. He gave one last look at Tezuka before leaving._

"_Don't do anything to him" he reminded his father_

"_Of course I won't, don't you trust me?" the old man smirked and left after Fuji._

_And that was the last time they fought for their love._

"Today, we are here to celebrate a very special day for these two lovers…" the priest said continuing his dialog

Fuji only held loose on Umi's hands and Umi on Fuji's. Tezuka could see all these while he was standing at the back in pain and agony.

"Now, the rings" the ring bearer approached the priest and presented the rings to him. It was white gold. Umi's had a diamond placed on it.

"Fuji-" he said to Fuji, instructing him.

Fuji's words were all full of sadness and pain, "Take… this ring… as a sign of my-" he paused but he needed to do it. The girl looked at the brunet with tears on her eyes. "love and loyalty". Tezuka looked at Fuji, who was ready to burst into tears.

Umi, on the other hand, couldn't hold the tears that kept from flowing. She pitied Fuji with all her heart. She couldn't tell whether he was mad or angry or sad. All she knew was she had to do her part, it was the only way.

_As Fuji exited at his room, he was surprised to see the girl whom he was to be married with. She was kind-looking and beautiful indeed. Her face were silky and her skin was as white as pearl. Her hair was light red and was shiny. Her coutour was small yet sexy. She was simple. Then, he looked at her eyes, they were in pain, just like his._

"_I know everything, and I'm just here to help" she said to the brunet_

"_What else can you do, the wedding will be the day after tomorrow" he explained sadly_

"_The least I can do is to save your lover's life" she said "my boyfriend was killed a week ago, because none of this could be settled" then she cried._

_Fuji saw her crying. She was standing there, alone. He knew that he was the reason for the poor girl's boyfriend's death. He knew he had to do his part to say sorry to this girl who's life was wrecked by his dad. And the only way to repay her was he needed to marry her. The ending of all the sufferings were at his hands, and he had to decide quick because Tezuka's next at line. He could hardly do anything about it. Then he approached the girl and let her head lean on his chest, crying. He stroked her hair softly and caressed her in his arms._

"_I'm so sorry, for everything" he said_

Then, Umi got Fuji's hand and shoots the ring saying "Take this ring as a sign of my love and my loyalty". Then she lets go of his hand and kept on crying.

Then the priest continued his dialog "By the power bested in me, I pronounce you man, and wife. You may now kiss the bride". Tezuka closed his eyes to lessen his pain. Seeing Fuji kiss the girl was one thing he couldn't bear and most of all, this would be their last meeting because Fuji's father would send them to Canada.

Fuji looked at Umi and removed the veil. He could see her eyes saying "Just do it, it's the only way". Indeed it was the only way because unless the rites were over, the guns are still pointing at Tezuka.

As their lips collide, they could feel each other's tears flowing down. Tears of sadness, sympathy and anger. It was a short kiss and Umi had to pull back, because she didn't want to hurt Tezuka any longer.

The immediate relatives clapped their hands with joy, especially the parents. Then, Mr. Fuji approached his son.

"You make me proud, son."

"Are you happy now?" then he shot one angry glare at his dad

The guests approached the newlyweds and gave their personal messages of congratulations and left. When all guests seem to be gone and the immediate family left, he could clearly see Tezuka, slowly approaching the couple.

"Fuji, Congratulations. Hope your relationship would be happy, to Umi, thank you for accepting Fuji for who he is. Take care of him. And to the parents, thank you for all the time and patience. Thank you for the invitation. I hope this fills your contentment and goodbye." Then he slowly walked down the isle.

Umi was shocked by what he said and cried harder. Fuji couldn't accept one word he said. He closed his eyes and tightened his fists, hoping that when he opens his eyes, nothing happened. He prayed hard that all of these was just a dream, including Tezuka's goodbye and all the congratulations he got. He wished that his father was the total opposite of what he is. He wished that Umi's boyfriend never died and Umi would be happy with him. He wished that it was just a happily ever after for him and Tezuka. He was too afraid of opening his eyes to reality. He was afraid that this was the last for them and then nothingness.

Then he opened his eyes and ran to Tezuka. He hugged him tight in his lower body and cried. Tezuka wished that Fuji won't let go but he had to do the first step to acceptance. He removed Fuji's arms from his body and said to him.

"Fuji, you need to move on, it is the only way. I know it's hard. But you need to accept it, there is nothing more you can do but accept that. Forget the past, nothing of it could be saved. Forget about me, for I myself couldn't remove us from this anymore. Forget about us, because you have your own family now. Forget about the love we made, because you will learn to love her, even though you don't like it, you will learn." He said sadly, staring at Fuji's cerulean eyes.

"No, I cannot." He insisted "Don't leave me here, please"

"Fuji, listen. I love you, but sometimes, we must follow what is right. We crossed the line didn't we, we disobeyed the rules didn't we? So we deserve everything that's happening right now, even if we wanted it the least"

"Don't let go, please." He begged

"I need to Fuji, if I don't, Umi and you will suffer from it. I love you Fuji, I do. I really love you, that's why I'm letting go. You need to let go too. We have our own lives now, so let go of the past, everything that happened between us"

"Don't leave me here, Mitsu"

"Syu, I mean Fuji. Listen, I love you, that's why I'm letting go" then he left Fuji outside the church, crying softly. He left with a smile in his fane, because he knew that Fuji and Umi's lives, including his was out of danger. He left with a knife in his heart, because he knew the love that they made will be locked in history forever and nothing of it will ever come back.


End file.
